superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
All-New Pound Puppies (1987)
Opening Titles * "All-New Pound Puppies" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Producer: Kay Wright * Story Editors: Tom Ruegger, John Ludin * Associate Story Editor: Earl Kress * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Creative Consultant: Tom Ruegger * Directors: Don Lusk, Paul Sommer, John Kimball, Bob Goe, Jay Sarbry * Story Direction: Joel Seibel, Jim Willoughby, Dale Barnhart, Jim Shull, Roy Wilson * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Voices: Adrienne Alexander, René Auberjonois, Bever-Leigh Banfield, Allyce Beasley, Brice Beckham, Gregg Berger, Deonca Brown, Ruth Buzzi, Nancy Cartwright, Pat Carroll, Kristina Chan, Danny Cooksey, Jim Cummings, Gabriel Damon, Barry Dennen, Ami Foster, Lauri Fraser, Dan Gilvezan, Phillip Glasser, Justin Gocke, Benjie Gregory, Edan Gross, Kathleen Hellpie, Lise Hilboldt, Dana Hill, Josh Horowitz, Ernie Hudson, Erv Immerman, Vaughn Jelks, Thy Lee, Katie Leigh, Michael Lembeck, Nancy Linari, David Mendenhall, Robert Morse, Lorenzo Music, Patty Parris, Philip Proctor, Susan Rhee, Ann Ryerson, Kath Soucie, Leslie Speights, Lauren Taylor, Russi Taylor, Janice Tori, Marcelo Tubert, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker, R. J. Williams, Mitsuru Yamahata, Dion Zamora * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title: Bill Perez * Music Composed & Conducted by: Hoyt Curtin * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Unit Head: Lew Ott * Character Design: Len Smith, Mark Christiansen, Lee Evans, William Frake, III, Brian Hogan, Jesus Rodriguez, Tony Sgroi * Layout Supervisor: Margaret Parkes * Key Layouts: William Frake, III, Michael Humphries, Bill Proctor, John Guerin, Mike Kawaguchi * Layouts: Peter Sheehan * Animation Supervisor: Jon McClenahan * Animation: Ian Harrowell, Jacques Muller, Steven Taylor * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Rick Tinschert * Inbetweener: David Law * Key Background Supervisors: Al Gmuer, Richard Zaloudek * Key Backgrounds: Michael Humphries * Animation Checking Supervisor: Ellen Bayley * Color Design: Olga Zahorsky * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Donene Bailey * Camera Supervisor: Fernando Letteri * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Assistants: Victoria McCollum, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Ginger Robertson, Robin Strickland * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton * Editor: Robert Ciaglia * Music Editors: Joe Sandusky, Terry Moore, Rick Eisman * Effects Editors: Catherine MacKenzie, Carol Lewis, David Cowan, Tim Iverson, Michele Iverson, Jerry Winicki * 1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, James Hearn, Kay Douglas, Kerry Iverson, Lee-Tsu Aries * Production Coordinator: Lynette McClean * Production Manager: Wayne Dearing * Additional Animation by: Hanna-Barbera Australia * "Pound Puppies" toys are manufactured and sold by Tonka * which paid part of the production costs for this program series. * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © Copyright 1987 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and Tonka Corporation · All Rights Reserved · The trademark POUND PUPPIES is owned by Pound Puppies, Inc. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera Australia Category:Tonka Corporation Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Taft Entertainment Television Category:Turner Program Services (TPS) Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Worldvision Enterprises Category:Great American Broadcasting Category:Taft Entertainment Company Category:HBO Max